Best Friend's Brother
by KoriCarrigan
Summary: : when Sam believes that it is time to tell our favorite halfa her true feelings about him, She wants to tell him the most unique way, and that is exactly what she does. SONGFIC BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!


**Ok….. when I heard th best friends brother, I immediately think of sam so….i thought I might as well write this. This may have token awile cause I have been busy and plus I want this perfect.**

** Summary: when Sam believes that it is time to tell our favorite halfa her true feelings about him, She wants to tell him the most unique way, and that is exactly what she does. **

**Btw in this story, jazz is sam's BFF that is a Girl. Danny and tucker are her guy friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom, Best friends Brother from Victoria Justice, or any other song from this story.**

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam was pacing back and forth in her room. She was debating whether or not she should tell her crush, the hot Danny Fenton, her true feelings. She had a very good argument.

If she told him, she would finally get it off her chest. Also, maybe he would say yes. She would be the happiest goth in the world! She was in love with him, she had been since the 2nd grade, and know she is a sophomore now. He was her best guy friend along with a kid named Tucker Foley. But the bad thing would be if he rejected her, it would either be awkward or would just ruin there friendship.

But if she didn't tell him, she would have to keep on facing Danny drooling over witches like paulina and Valerie. It would drive her insane. _You are already insane. _A voice in her head said. She just giggled and kept on thinking. Also, she thinks it might ruin her friendship with Jazz. Jazz is Danny's sister, and her Best lady Friend. Actually, her only female friend that she is close to. She didn't want to lose her friendship with her.

She decided that she should do what her gut feels best and that would be choice number one. She really didn't know how she would do it, so she just thought and thought. Then something caught her attention in the back of the room, sitting in a pile of papers. The paper read:

**1****st**** Annual Casper High Talent Show! **

She smiled and started filling out the form, and then it hit her. What song should she sing for the talent show that basically sums up her feelings towards Danny?  
>Sam decided that listening to music could probably help, so she put her Ipod touch on shuffle mode, plugged it into her stereo and pressed play, letting all of the songs play in random order. First, Raise Your Glass was on, then Bring Me to Life, then Animal I Have Become, then Blow, then Rolling in the Deep. When she thought she would never find a song, she found the perfect one. I was almost as if she had wrote it, almost as if it was based on her life. It was perfect. She could sing this perfectly. If he couldn't get the message, then he is more clueless than everyone thinks he is. She smiled to herself before writing more stuff down on the sign up paper.<p>

**DPDPDPDPDPPDPDPPDPPDPDPPDPDP**

Sam, Jazz, Tucker and Danny were walking down the some what empty hallway of Casper high. Classes had just ended minutes ago and rambunctious students ran out of the learning chamber of doom to try to make the best of the rest of the day. Sam had just now thought that now was a good time to tell them the news.

"heyy, guys… uh.. I have something to tell you" Sam said to the other three.

"is it bad?" jazz asked.

'no, its-.." Sam replied, only to be interrupted.

"are you moving?" Danny asked, looking a bit sad when he said that, accually taking his eyes off of paulina walking dramatically out of the school like they were now. They were now heading home. Sam shook her head.

"No, it's-.." Said, only to be interrupted again.

"are your parents forcing you to wear pink?" tucker said, with a smirk on his face. Sam wasn't happy.

"NO! now can I tell you what I want to say without you interrupting?" Sam said, irritably. She saw three nods.

" ok, I was trying to tell you that-" once again being interrupted. This time by paulina.

" uhh… More geeks… do us a favor and get away before people see us near you." Paulina said in her natural Spanish voice, making all of the popular people laugh as they walked away. Sam had anger written all over her face, as well as Jazz, and Danny and Tucker were making googlie eyes at the place paulina was just standing. She smacked them out of there trances, and they began walking again, picking up where they left off.

" so, what were you gonna say again, Sam?" Danny said, looking towards her.

" well…. I was going to tell you that I signed up for the talent show. Im gonna sing. The other three froze. She, now in front of them, turned toward them.

"WHAT?" the other three said, in a state of shock. She laughed.

"what, you think a goth cant sing?" Sam said, turning around again and kept walking. The others caught up.

" sorry, Sam. We didn't know that you 1. would even sign up for that stuff and 2. we didn't know you like to sing." Jazz said, saying what the boys had on mind as well.

"well, I do. I thought I could try something new out." She said, looking ahead of her, letting the breeze blow against her pale face.

" then why don't you try meat, Sam" Tucker said, trying to push her buttons. That earned Tucker slap #2. he left that subject forgotten. Sam continued.

"anyway, I think the song really fits me, and I love that song."

"what song are you singing, Sam?" Danny asked, curiously. She looked at him, with a kind of flirty and totally sly smile, and then continued.

" it's a surprise, you'll just have to wait."

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP (at the school auditorium)**

She practiced for the rest of the week, feeling fine and confident. But as the talent show arrived, which is today, the nervousness and fear started to bubble up. She was now scared that she couldn't sing, even though she usually sings when her parents took her to restaurants with karaoke bars and always got enormous applause. She was know backstage, waiting for her turn. Right know, a girl named Carragin was singing Defying Gravity rather well, but not perfect. She had sung the last note perfectly, then leaving the stage. Mr. Lancer then announced that Paulina was going to sing next. She wore that everyone listening covered there ears as paulina sang Fabulous so bad that she made Tucker seem like a superstar, That was BAD. While Paulina kept screeching, Danny, Jazz, and Tucker came up to her.

"hey guys, im next." Sam said.

"yea we wanted to wish ya luck. We will be in the front row." Tucker said, hugging her and walking away, to his was Jazz, also hugging her.

" you;'ll do awesome. Rock that stage!" she left, leaving her with Danny. He hugged her. After a second, he pulled away.

"any clue on what your singing?" he asked, hoping she will tell him.

" Nope." She said with a smile. Paulina stopped singing, so Danny ran back to his seat. Sam heard Mr. Lancer's voice.

" Now, Sam Manson!" she took a deep breath, and walked out. She grabbed the mic from him, and signaled one of the stage crew to start her music. The music started and looks of realization shown on most of the crowds faces. she specifically looked at jazz and Danny, hoping they would both get the message, Jazz that she likes her brother, and Danny that she loved him. She then Started to sing.

(lyrics in _italics)_

Sam:

I call you up when I know he's at home.  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.<br>Why can I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?  
>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
>I really hope I can get him alone.<br>I just don't, don't want her to know.

As she noticed that people seem interested she loosened up. She started walking toward the audience, dancing whils singing. She danced greatly, so she just let the music guide her. She was looking anywhere other then her three friends. For the chorus, she looked right at jazz and Danny, Trying to get the message through.

Sam:

Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother<p>

She looked at the three. Jazz looked suprized but had a smile on her face, Tucker looked VERY amused, and danny looked suprized as well. she hoped he liked it. She had just noticed that three girls from the compitition, one being Carragin, were now dancing behind her, also being back up dancers. She was suprized that she was so good that other people in the talent show are now being her back ups. Wow. She continued to dance, but looked directly at jazz now, but she was using the song for advice and asking for her brother as a boyfriend. She started singing, while looking at her.

Sam:

_kinda think that I might be his type.  
>Because when you're not around, he's not acting too shy.<br>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.  
>Is this all in my head?<br>I don't know what to do.  
>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
>I really hope I can get him alone.<br>I just don't, don't want her to know_

She went back to dancing and singing her feelings out.

Sam:

Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<p>

She looked back at Danny & Jazz, but mostly Danny for this part. Her dancing also got less crazy. She sang this with a lot of passion.

Sam:

Cause he's such a dream.  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean,  
>If you weren't related.<p>

Back to the crazy Dancing!

Sam:

Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<p>

When the song ended, she looked around. It was silent for a moment, then the crown erupted in cheers. She smiled, showing her pearly whites, but that smile just got bigger when she heard what Mr. Lancer announced.

"OUR WINNER IS SAM MANSON!"

She waved, and went off stage, getting attacked by her three friends in a triple bone crushing hug and screams of "CONGRATS". Tucker left her with Jazz and Danny after awhile. Jazz pulled Sam aside.

"YES!" Jazz screamed. Sam cocked her head to the side.

"yes what?" she said. Jazz slapped her arm.

"Go out with my brother, I don't care. You guys make a cute couple" Jazz hugged her and then pushed her towards danny. "Now GO!"

she literally bumped into danny, causeing him to catch her before she fell back.

"uhh… Sam, does that song, have anything to do with…. ME?" Danny asked, blushing worse than a tomato. Sam grinned.

"yes, I mean every word. B-but if you don't want to go out with me, I mean I complet-" she was cut of by Danny's lips connecting to her own. The kiss was amazing to both of the lovers. Soon, they pulled apart for air.

"I love you, Danny Fenton." Sam said. Danny smiled at her.

" and I you, Sam Manson. And with that, they shared another kiss.

END

**OMG, I just had to write this. THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SHOT SONGFIC! YAYYYY! Also, if you have any ideas for me I WILL GLADLY SEE WHAT I CAN DO! Lol, REVIEW PLZ!**


End file.
